The Sake Games: Truth or Dare
by bakugirl
Summary: it's game night, AND it's Miroku's pick. a long time ago the gang had decided Miroku can't pick a drinking game unless his night to pick is a saturday night. but Miroku forgets to tell Kagome that his NEW Sake is really heavy stuff, so what happens when the new sake has Inu and Kags buzzed and hopelessly in love with each other? LEMONS!


it's game night, AND it's Miroku's pick. a long time ago the gang had decided Miroku cannot pick a drinking game unless his night to pick is a saturday night, which on Sunday, they all make a point to book NOTHING, in case one of them gets real drunk on Miroku's Sake. but Miroku forgets to tell Kagome that his NEW Sake is really heavy stuff, so what happens when the new sake cause a certain hanyou to get a little buzzed?

"ok, so what's it gonna be Miroku?" Kagome asked as she watched him pour Sake into shot glasses "truth or dare"  
"wait, that's not a drinking game is it?"  
"no"  
"so...why is he pouring Sake?"  
"I dunno, but it can't be good" 'oh god she smells so...intoxicating, I really hope we both stay sober, I don't wanna do somethin' stupid with Kagome, and definitely not something I'd regret later on'  
"Miroku?" Sango asked "yes my dearest Sango?"  
"what's the Sake for?"  
"ah yes, since it is saturday night, and we agreed I can have my Sake on such a night, I decided to give us a way out of any...-difficult dares, or truths. basically, either do the dare, or truth. OR take a shot"  
"*sniff sniff* hey, what's this? this ain't your normal Sake"  
"I ran out, so I just grabbed a new bottle, and used that one"  
"you can't use this! do you realize what you're doing?!"  
"I guess not"  
"*snarls* Kagome, don't take a shot, this stuff is real strong"  
"how do you know?"  
"I remember the scent"  
"but why do you remember it?"  
"I saw Miroku chug it once, and I've never seen him THAT drunk, and I hope he never gets that drunk again"  
"oh" 'maybe this'll loosen Inuyasha up enough to make him let me ask him-'  
"so..." Miroku said clapping his palms together and rubbing them excitedly, "who's first?"  
"*sigh* I'll go"  
"ok, Inuyasha truth or dare"  
"*glares* truth, I know you too well letch"  
"very well" "...tell us...what you dreamed about last night"

"it wasn't Ramen was it?" Kagome teased "that's not even close" Inuyasha whispered eyeing the Sake, knowing he had to either reveal the fact that he was secretly, yet madly in love with Kagome, or take some Sake, but that would make Kagome suspicious "come on, answer the truth, or take a shot"  
"*long sigh*" 'wait a second, only Miroku knows I love Kagome so, really I have another way out' "my secret crush" he said smirking slightly 'crap!'  
"me next" Sango said "ok, sango truth or dare" Inuyasha told the demon slayer "dare"  
"I dare you to slap Miroku, hard" he said smirking evily "oh com-OW!"  
"*chuckles* that's what you get ya filth letch"  
"my turn I guess"  
"ok Kagome, truth or dare"  
"...hmm"  
"come on, pick"  
"...dare"  
"I dare you..." then a wicked smirked appeared on her face, "to kiss Inuyasha"  
"WHAT?!"  
"oh come on Sango!"  
"she picked dare, and that's what my dare is, so either let Kagome kiss you, or hand her some Sake"  
"*slight gulp*" 'oh my god I can't believe I'm ACTUALLY getting to kiss Kagome!'  
"well, a dare is a dare, right Inuyasha?"  
"yeah..."  
"so, do you mind?"  
"no" 'MIND?! I've WANTED to kiss you for years!' 'but I never let myself take the chances I've had, but this time I have no choice, but I am happy that I can have this moment to help me feel better if I'm in a bad mood' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome scoot over to him and loosely wrap her arms around his neck, 'I love you Kagome' and she slowly move in closer, until he couldn't take it anymore and just closed the space between them, he had planned to make it a quick peck, but, suddenly he wanted it to last long, MUCH longer, and so did Kagome 'oh, wow, this feels...oh wow' and she unintentionally tightened the grip she had around his neck, pulling him closer 'she-she's pulling me closer to her, I think-I think she likes me!' then moments later they parted and Kagome scooted back to her spot blushing like crazy 'I can't believe I just kissed Inuyasha! and HE kissed ME BACK!' "so wh-who's next?"  
"I will, I haven't gone yet"  
"o-ok, truth or dare"  
"truth"  
"why did you pick truth or dare"  
"wanted to"  
"no, a real reason"  
"I like knowing dirty secrets"  
"but you usually pick never have I ever if you want to know dirty secrets"  
"or this game"  
"ugh whatever"  
"so who's next?" Inuyasha asked calmly despite the fact he was nervous as underneath, 'I KISSED KAGOME! but did she like it as much as I did? was I...good? or was I...bad? I've never kissed anyone before, so I don't know if I'm any good at it'  
"you my friend" "truth or dare"  
"...truth"  
"who's your secret crush"  
"..." 'crap, I didn't think it would come back around like this'  
"y-yeah, who is it?"  
"...-" grabs some Sake and takes a shot, "there"  
"fine"  
'oh GOD, I was expecting it to be heavy, but not THIS heavy!'  
'maybe NOW Inuyasha will be able to loosen up' Kagome thought hoping that by the time Sango and Miroku leave Inuyasha will have enough Sake in him to let her ask him if he likes her "Sango?"  
"not from you!"  
"not me, Inuyasha"  
"...fine"  
"truth or dare"  
"dare"  
"I dare you to...*thinks* to make out with Miroku" he said smirking "WHAT?!"  
"do it, or take a shot of Sake"  
"gimme the Sake"  
"*sad look*"  
"don't pity yourself, I just don't want to...whoa that stuff is sour!"  
"yeah, this is Sake!"  
"yeah, but is it always THIS sour?!"  
"I like it sour"  
"*sigh*" 'I guess I'll know if I still hold my Sake well'  
"ok, two shots down"  
"yep, and I'm not going to be one of the shot takers"  
"you want to bet?"  
"no, cause I know you could think up"  
"what about from me?" Sango asked "...maybe, I don't really know what you'd think up after a shot of Miroku's special Sake"  
"we'll find out. Kagome, truth or dare"  
"...truth"  
"ok...if you had, WILD fantasies about any guy that you know, who would be your lover?"  
"...*blushes*" 'I DO HAVE wild fantasies and Inuyasha IS my lover in ALL of them'  
"well?"  
"*groans* god...gimme the stupid Sake"  
"no."  
"what? we agreed either we do the dare or take a shot! and I picked the shot!"  
"no it's too heavy for a girl your size, and besides you're a human"  
"so is Sango"  
"yeah but... *angry growls* fine" "you're still too small for something this strong"  
"yeah, yeah, I know Inuyasha" Kagome said grabbing a shot glass of Sake, eyed it, then took it, "oh my god! that stuff's nasty!"  
"what? it is not nasty!" Miroku said "it tastes like...oh, something REALLY terrible" Kagome said feeling ever so slightly tipsy, 'I was hoping to have stayed sober, *sigh* oh well'  
"ok, so who do you pick Kagome?" Miroku asked "Inuyasha, truth or dare"  
"...dare"  
"*smirks*...hmmm, you know I could just have you sat to sober you up quick, but that wouldn't be any fun"  
"just pick somethin' already!"  
"fine, I dare you to..." 'has he had enough Sake to answer me yet...maybe one more shot but what can I dare him to do?' "I dare you to...kiss Miroku"  
"WHAT?! NO WAY!"  
"then take the Sake"  
"fine"  
"I'm somewhat offended!"  
"ah shut up!" 'why did Kagome say that? is she trying to get me drunk or...does she want me to do or say something stupid?'  
"Inuyasha...who's next?"  
"Sango, truth or dare"  
"truth"  
"have you ever told Miroku about Ba-"  
"no, and don't!"  
"tell me about what?"  
"about Ban-" then Sango grabbed and stuffed a shot of Sake in the hanyou's mouth, 'oh god that's my 3rd one, god damn it, this ain't good, I'm sure something'll happen, either something stupid, or something wrong, I really hope it'll be something wrong, and nothing with Kagome, I don't want her to hate me cause of something that I won't even remember doing'  
"Sango?" Miroku asked "I-I'll tell you later" "Kagome, truth or dare"  
"tr-...hmm...truth"  
"who's your secret cru-"  
"d-dare! I-I meant to say dare"  
"you can't change it!"  
"oh come on!"  
"no!"  
"come, on!"  
"fine, I dare you to french kiss Inuyasha for 5 minutes" Sango said smirking slightly, 'you wanted dare, and that's my dare'  
"Inu-...yasha?!" 'I don't even know HOW to french kiss, I sure hope Inuyasha know how to'  
"you want me to do WHAT with Kagome?!"  
"french. kiss. for 5. minutes" Sango repeated slowly "NO!"  
"come on Inuyasha, I really don't want to drink anymore of that Sake, and I doubt you want to drink more of that it too"  
'she doesn't actually WANT to kiss me then? she's just doing it to get out of drinking that Sake...' "*sigh* fine come here" "Inuyasha, do you know how to french kiss?"  
"yeah, why?"  
"because I have absolutely no idea how, I mean I know it's more...intimate than regular kissing is, but-I don't really know anything else"  
"yeah, it's WAY more intimate"  
"ok then" she replied scooting over to him again, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, "s-so...h-how does it start?"  
"just kiss me, I'll lead the rest of the way" 'I can't belive this!'  
"o...ok..." 'oh god! oh god! oh god!' 'I'm about to FRENCH KISS Inuyasha!' Kagome nervously as she slowly kissed him, then a second later she felt his tongue run across her teeth, making her gasp sharply, and very loudly, 'a-am I supposed to let him in?!'  
"*gives look*" 'well? we can't do that dare if you won't-' but his thought was interrupted by her jaw slowly lowering, she was giving him full access to her mouth, but he could tell she was really uneasy about it 'ok, I can make this work, I don't want to make Kagome cry or anything' and he began to explore her mouth with his tongue slowly, and moments later she realized what he was doing and began to wrestle with his tongue for free reign over the other, even though he had an OBVIOUS advantage, since she hadn't tasted his mouth while he has tasted hers, and he really liked how she tasted. It was like when he had that first taste of her, something in him that had died a long time ago came back to life. While the feeling of having her tongue curve and twist as it tried to wrap around his just made him want to taste her so much more, and want it now. Then before he knew it, she was on his lap facing away from him, his clawed hands keeping her back pressed against him, while her arms slowly found their way around his neck then held him close to her as they shared that oh so very intimate moment while he propped himself up with the wall he had originally chosen to sit in front of, while trying to make her tongue tired so he could freely taste her mouth again, while she just enjoyed feeling his tongue successfully wrap around hers giving her a small taste of him "*LOUD MOAN!*" 'oh god!' 'am I supposed to feel like this?!' 'I don't think I am, but OH, I don't care!' then she was able to get out of the grip he had around her tongue, and successfully take the small opening she knew she had, 'OH GOD! is THIS what Inuyasha tastes like? it's amazing! I've never had such-' but her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden wave of passion washed over her, "*LOUD MOAN* NNNNNNNNNNNN!" the loudness of it made her instantly feel really embarrassed, and she would have completely ended the moment but Inuyasha wouldn't let her, he didn't want such a perfect moment end so soon 'no way, you ain't leavin! not yet' Inuyasha thought as he suddenly felt the strong urge to throw back his head and howl with everything in him, but he didn't want to embarrass Kagome any further, so he decided to find a way to release that need somewhere else 'Inu-yasha! he-what's he doing? oh and why can't I bring myself to want him to stop it? even though I kind of do want it to stop but...oh! this just feels too good, I'm in love with Inuyasha, and I'm going to enjoy this moment while I can, because who knows when or even IF I'll get another one'  
'I gotta do something soon, or I might accidentally hurt Kagome, and that's somethin' I NEVER want to do' he thought as he felt the urge grow then the very last thing he wanted to happen did, Kagome began to rub his ears, and the urge suddenly became a need that absolutely HAD to be satisfied, and right now, but before he could think of a way to vent it without embarrassing Kagome, it burst out of him, in the form of a feral roar, a roar that Sango recognized with Sango and Miroku {they are in the same room}  
"come on Miroku"  
"what?!"  
"trust me, let's go"  
"no way! I want to see what happens next!"  
"if you don't leave right now, you will be dead" "I know that sound Inuyasha just made"  
"what was it?"  
"his inner demon wants to be alone with Kagome, and if we stick around anything could happen, but most likely Inuyasha will kill us"  
"*sigh* very well"  
back with Kagome and Inuyasha "NNNNN! NNNNNN! NNNNNN! MMMMM!" Kagome moaned out as huge waves of passion overtook her 'oh god! why can't I get rid of this feeling?' 'more importantly what the hell is it?' Inuyasha thought as Kagome's back arched pressing against his clawed hands, therefore making him wrap his arms around her so he could keep her pressed against him, which caused another need to satisfy a strong feeling within him, 'what..-is this feeling? and why...-ugh is it so strong?! I-can't let it...-ungh let it make me hurt Kagome...-but if I don't do something right now...that just might happen' then he smelled an unwanted scent approaching, and fast, 'damn it! now the wolf is coming too?!' 'god...damn it all...-ungh why am I having so much trouble holding back this feeling? am I-no I can't...can't be, I'm not like that, I'm NOT that type of guy, and I NEVER will be to Kagome, I love her too much'  
"NNNNN!" 'oh god! I want more but...what about Inuyasha? does he not want there to be more between us? or does he?' Kagome thought as she managed to stop the moment, "*HEAVY pant just...wait a second Inuyasha...I need...to ask you...something"  
"yeah? wh-what is it?"  
"Inuyasha, do you..." she began to say as she looked up and stared into his eyes, "do you love me?"  
"I-"  
"cause- *deep nervous breath* I love you, and-"  
"you-love me?!"  
"uh-huh, do you-"  
"really?! you REALLY love ME!?"  
"yeah I-...Inuyasha do you feel the same way about-about me?" "because I want...I want to be with you"  
"what do you mean? my girlfriend or...my mate?"  
"I just want to mean more to you, or at least with you more, Inu-yasha...*sigh* I just-I love you so much, I always have, and-"  
"well what do you WANT to be? I-I can do either one, but I-"  
"I just want to be in your love life, girlfriend, mate, I don't mind either way, I just want to mean more to you, I want to mean SO much more to you, I-"  
"then...how about my mate?" 'please say yes'  
"you-are-are you proposing to me!?"  
"if you don't want to go there yet, I can-"  
"Inuyasha stop!"  
"o...k?" 'I'm confused now'  
"what do YOU want me to be?"  
"I-*long sigh* I want you to be a Takahashi"  
"*happy gasp, sigh*" "really!?" "you-you mean that!?"  
"yeah...I just-"  
"OH INUYASHA! YES! YES YES YES! of course I will, I love you! and-" but she was interrupted by a soft, yet fierce kiss, "oohhh! *happy sigh* I'll be your mate Inuyasha, I will GLADLY be YOUR, Kagome"  
"*smiles* then hold still"  
"w-why?"  
"so I can mark you as mine"  
"o-ok!" 'I can't believe this! Inuyasha loves me!'  
"ok" then he made her turn around so that she was facing him, and tilted her head to one side then slowly, but harshly licked her neck a few times "OOHH..."  
"here comes the mark" he said then sank his rasor sharp fangs into the side of her neck "*pain filled gasp* UNNGGHHH...ohh...ohhh...OOHHH!" she moaned out at first in pain then, a sigh of relief as the pain stopped, then another as she felt something spread through her, then the last one as she felt him lick her neck again closing the holes up leaving only a rash-like mark, "wow...that was...new *slight giggle*"  
"I hope it didn't hurt too much, did it?"  
"no, it DID hurt but just-not too bad, it was more of a long pinch *giggle*"  
"yeah, and now you're mine"  
"*smiles* yeah, I'm so happy you did that"  
"but he won't think so"  
"he?"  
"Kagome?"  
"*gasp* K-Koga...I-"  
"you...-you're his MATE?!"  
"...yeah, I am"  
"but you're engaged to ME!"  
"what?! I am NOT"  
"three days ago, I asked you if you'd be my wife, and you said, yes, yes I will Koga, I do, I really, really do" "those were the EXACT words I heard you say to me"  
"I-...I don't remember any of that, I'm sorry, but, I'm not sorry enough to let you re-mark me, I love Inuyasha, I've always loved him, I-*sigh*" then she looked at Inuyasha who was holding her to him by her waist, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, and gave Inuyasha enough room to slip her his tongue so that it was obvious that he was doing just that "*angry gaping* Ka-Kagome!"  
"go away flea bag! Kagome is mine!" then Inuyasha gave Koga a look that made the wolf youkai snarl viciously "you little bas-"  
"STOP!"  
"what? didn't you hear what he said about you!"  
"I AM his mate"  
"after that"  
"he didn't say enything"  
"he told me that he's going to-"  
"Koga stop, if Inuyasha wanted that, he'd have asked me already"  
"he told me that by the end of today you'll have lost your-"  
"no. no you're WRONG! Inuyasha is NOT that kind of guy, he wouldn't force himself on me even if I asked him to, right?"  
"..." "right?!" "I-I wouldn't FORCE you..."  
"you-you wanted to-take me as yours? and wi-without telling me?!" Kagome asked feeling betrayed and hurt "no-I-...Kagome, I wanted to ask you after the flea bag leaves, really, I just...*sigh* sorry, I'll go up to my room, the mark is permanent if it's not changed within half an hour *depressed sigh*" 'I wanted to ask her if she WANTED to mate with me, not ask her if she minded me mating her' Inuyasha thought feeling completely depressed as he went to his room "Inu-*sigh*" 'I should have let him explain himself'  
"so...you ready?"  
"for what?!"  
"the new mark..."  
"ar-are you serious?!"  
"of course I am"  
"NO! I am NOT changing my mark, no! I love Inuyasha, I never, and I mean, NEVER, loved you" Kagome said putting a hand over the mark Inuyasha gave her, hoping to show Koga she wanted the mark that she had to stay just the way it is "Kagome, you WILL be my mate, even if I have to take you by force"  
"NO!"  
"Kagome you are my wife, and I will make you see that, one way or another, you are too precious to lose to a mutt like him"  
"I told you no Koga!" 'how can I stop Koga from marking me? there's no way I can fight him off, I can't call for Inuyasha, cause Koga will probably mark me as soon as I try to...so what CAN I do?' '*gasp* wait, Inuyasha said the mark he gave me will be permanent if it's not changed within half an hour, I'll have to distract Koga until that half hour is up, it's my only hope, but how?!'  
"so...you ready Kagome, or are we going to make this difficult?"  
"Koga" 'god I can't believe I'm going to do this, but it's the only thing I can think of to distract him long enough'  
"yeah?"  
"have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?"  
"no you-"  
"well they're just so...deep, and blue, it's completely different from the feeling I get when I looked into Inuyasha's" 'that last part isn't a lie, but the context that I'm using with it is'  
"so, you've realized I'm the better choice for you?"  
"and so much more"  
"like what?"  
'wow I knew Koga had a big ego, but never did I think it was THIS big' 'I have to think of something else, it's been almost 15 minutes since Inuyasha marked me' "and...like how you look when the sun light hits your muscles, making them look so much...bigger" 'god I'm lying through my freaking teeth! I hope he can't tell' {A/N and yes I really exaggerated the time frame thing, just DEAL WITH IT! }  
"really?"  
"yeah" 'ok, I got him' "and how when you save me from Inuyasha, I feel so...h-safe in your arms" 'I almost blew that one'  
"really?"  
"yeah really, Koga, can I ask you something kind of personal?"  
"sure what is it?" the wolf replied following her to the couch "how did you find me?"  
"I followed your scent trail here from your place,"  
"...Koga, this IS my house" 'soon it will be'  
"I thought this was the mutt's place"  
"no, it's mine" 'after Inuyasha is finished with me it will'  
"then why don't the rest of your family live here too?"  
"I've been staying with Inuyasha since...you know"  
"no I don't know"  
"that thing that happened, I told you about it, you said you'd always have my back, but then it was Inuyasha that helped me, I called you a hundred times, but it didn't even ring it just went strait to voice mail, I thought you had forgotten about me" Kagome lied knowing that would buy her a decent amount of time, then while Koga was busy thinking about when that was, Kagome looked at a nearby clock, 'almost! just 5 more minutes!' {A/N again time frames are not my specialty by any means!}  
"I don't remember any of that...Kagome, I-I don't think that happened it must have been a nightmare"  
"you don't remember?!" Kagome asked she began to cry, 'Koga hates it when I cry! but he takes forever to actually do anything about it, it's the perfect way to kill time!'  
"Ka-Kagome, I-what-what's wrong? did-did the mutt hurt you or-"  
"no! it's-"  
"Kagome, it-it'll be ok, come on hold still so I can-"  
"STOP! I can't, not here, there's-there's too many memories here, I want the moment of your mark to be special" Kagome lied "ok, where do you want to go then?"  
"I just need to get something I bought you the other day, now stay here and I'll be right back with it, ok?"  
"you...got me something?"  
"of course!, now stay right here, I'll be right back" 'as soon as Inuyasha's mark sets in all the way'  
"ok" 'I gotta mark her soon, or that mutt will get her'  
"ok, but stay right there ok?"  
"just don't take too long" "I won't" 'I just need 2 minutes!' Kagome thought as she went upstairs, and Koga would have watched her to make sure she went into the right room, but he had a terrible vantage point. and since he couldn't watch her, she was free to go into Inuyasha's room "Ka-"  
"shh" Kagome shushed quietly, "I made Koga think I'm in my room getting something that I told him I got for him"  
"so he marked you?"  
"no, of course not, I've been distracting him, to buy time so that if he tries to mark me yours will have already set in"  
"you-you mean-"  
"Inuyasha, I always loved YOU, and you know I've bought enough time, so now Koga only has about 30 seconds to mark me"  
"keh! he ain't gonna, cause I ain't lettin' him take you from me" "I love you too much Kagome"  
"I love you too Inuyasha, I love you too" Kagome said hugging the half demon "Kagome?" "hurry up!"  
"um...j-just a second!"  
"we don't have a second!" "come down!" Koga called up even though he didn't sound angry he really was "I'm almost done!"  
"it can wait!"  
"n-no...it really can't, besides I'm done"  
"well hurry up!"  
"shut up! and get out of my house!" Inuyasha barked "not without my Kagome"  
"she ain't yours"  
"she will be"  
"oh yeah?"  
"yeah!" Koga barked as he found Inuyasha's room, and grabbed Kagome "Koga stop! please you can't!" 'it doesn't matter anyway!'  
"what do you mean I can't?"  
"I mean, the mark is permanent, I was stalling this whole time"  
"you mean...all those things you said"  
"I was lying to your face, it was the only way out, I don't want to be your mate Koga, I want to be Inuyasha's and besides his mark can't be changed" "I'm sorry I had to hurt you this way, but you just won't quit"  
"I'll change it"  
"no!"  
"if you move you'll die, and I don't want that to happen, so stay still or I'll make you"  
"Inu...Inuyasha? h-help?!"  
"you move and I'll-"  
"Koga! I've already told you to stop!" Kagome yelped running to Inuyasha after slapping the wolf demon across the face, while he was distracted with barking at Inuyasha "how dare you slap me!"  
"I don't love you Koga, Ayame loves you, I love Inuyasha, NOT YOU, OK?! please, just-just leave, we have things to do"  
"WE sure do"  
"no, I meant Inuyasha and I, have things to-"  
"NO! Kagome you are MINE! you can't let him mark you when you're engaged to me!"  
"I'm not engaged to you! I always loved Inuyasha, and if you won't leave then we'll just pretend you aren't here" Kagome said as she took off her jacket, then her shoes, then she began to unbutton her shirt "Ka-Kagome you mean-" Inuyasha asked knowing what she was doing "like I said we have things to get done, and...some things to lose, if...you know what I mean" she said giggling slightly as she continued to unbutton her shirt "Ka-gome? are you seriously going to do that in front of me?!"  
"I'd prefer to have you gone, but you won't leave so I guess I have to, but don't get mad if things heat up, and things WILL heat up, especially with Inuyasha transformed"  
"you-you want pups with me!?"  
"is that ok with-"  
"*smiles* I'd LOVE to have pups with YOU Kagome" Inuyasha said as he removed his Haori "Kagome!"  
"Inuyasha, can I ask you something before we...you know"  
"mate?"  
"yeah, mate, does it hurt?"  
"only for a second, at least that's what I've heard"  
"ok, so...what...position, am I in for it?"  
"the same position dogs are"  
"oh, ok"  
"KA-GO-ME!"  
"if you don't want to watch then LEAVE! the door is right behind you!"  
"fine, but I'll be back, and you WILL be mine"  
"no, I won't" "I'll never get tired of seeing such beautiful eyes, I can just get so lost in them" Kagome said as she stared almost blankly into Inuyasha's eyes "I love you too Kagome, I love you too"  
"so...do I take EVERYTHING off?"  
"yeah"  
"o-ok"  
"what's wrong?"  
"I just...I've never been around a guy, naked"  
"come on, it's ok, it's just me! I'm not some guy, I'm YOUR mate, for life, and you have been naked in front of me before"  
"I...have?"  
"that night in Togenkyo"  
"oh right, I forgot"  
"but this time is different"  
"yeah, very different"  
"what's wrong now?" Inuyasha asked as he took off his white undershirt 'wow, look at that six pack, oh god Inuyasha has such well sculpted muscles, ohhh wow'  
"what? you...having second thoughts?"  
"no, I just...I got a little side tracked seeing you buff you are" Kagome said as she stared at Inuyasha's bare chest "*chuckles*"  
'oh get I can't wait to feel that pressed against my body' Kagome thought as she got goosebumps on every inch of her skin, 'oh god, Inuyasha is so ripped! how could I have missed it all?' 'I knew he was strong, and I've noticed his biceps now and then, but how could I have missed how buff his chest is, with-'  
"what?" Inuyasha asked the girl that was staring at him "nothing"  
"well come on I can't mate with ya if you still have your clothes on"  
"oh right" 'he's so hot, oh god I can wait to feel him inside of me, I can't believe it, I'm about to mate! and with the guy of my dreams!' "hey Inuyasha?"  
"yeah?"  
"you think instead of hands and knees, I could just lay on my back?"  
"uh...guess so, why?"  
"I just...want to"  
"ok" Inuyasha said as he removed everything but his drawers, "you need help getting your clothes off?"  
"uh-...s-sure" 'oh god...oh god. oh god!'  
"ok, come over her" Inuyasha said as he helped her remove her jeans, and her bra, leaving only her panties "so n-now what?"  
"now we work into it, you know get excited"  
"oh ok" so she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck while he enjoyed the feeling of her bare chest pressing against his "are you ok? you're pale as a sheet"  
"I just...it's all happening so fast, and with Koga almost ruining EVERYTHING, it's just a lot to handle"  
"you wanna wait till-"  
"NO! I don't wan't Koga to have any chance of taking me from you, if you do this then I'm indefinitely yours and NO ONE can change it, ok?"  
"Kagome, you know we can wait till tomorrow, Koga can't get you if you're right beside me"  
"I-I just want to know I mated you, it-it'd just make me feel safer"  
"...ok, but you know mating a demon can be a lot to take at one time"  
"I can't handle you, really"  
"ok, but if you feel dizzy, or light-headed, or-"  
"I'll tell you, I know, and I will, I just want this, with YOU, ok? and someday, I want to have a little pup growng inside me, just...not TODAY."  
"really? you want to bear my pup?"  
"yeah, but again, not today, if...you're fine with-"  
"FINE with it?! Kagome you just told me that you WANT to carry my pup in you, how could I NOT be happy about that?"  
"*smiles* yeah, just not yet, I'm not ready to be a mom"  
"I'm not ready to be a dad either, but I will be someday"  
"yeah, someday"  
"so, you ready for things to get hot?"  
"yeah" {A/N I'm skipping the part where Inuyasha buys the condom and blah-blah, just go with things. he's wearing it, and he has many more}  
"ok" then Inuyasha pulled Kagome really close, "ya know I REALLY like how it feels to have you pressed against me like this"  
"oh Inuyasha..." Kagome whined feeling embarrassed "what?"  
"*sigh* nothing"  
"that make you feel embarrassed didn't it?"  
"a little"  
"well don't." "*sigh* I can't wait to actually mate ya"  
"yeah, me neither"  
"I love you Kagome"  
"I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she pulled him closer to her, he did the same and then to heat the moment up quickly Kagome let him slip her his tongue, and for a few minutes she just stood there as he explored her mouth, enjoying how she tasted and how the flesh of the inside of her mouth felt against his tongue, "MMMMMMMMNNN!" Kagome moaned, then he retreated his tongue allowing her to explore his mouth, just as he did hers, 'now I see what Inuyasha meant by "get excited" oh this is already great' she thought then pulled away, panting, "wow, oh I can't wait for the rest"  
"you don't have to, cause I'm right here"  
"ok, so now what?"  
"now this" Inuyasha said kissing her then made a trail of hot kisses down her neck "OOHHH!" Kagome moaned every few seconds as the kisses left a little wet spot, and within a few moments those very spots got very tingly, which REALLY affected Kagome, "*panting gasps* OH!"  
"you want me to stop, or slow down? or-"  
"NO! no, I don't. don't stop, please, don't. stop"  
"ok" 'is she supposed to be like that?' Inuyasha thought feeling a little unsure of himself, 'should I stop anyway? is-it safe for Kagome to continue?'  
"Inuyasha...oohh, what is it? what's wrong?"  
"I just...what if...what if I don't stop, and it gives you a-"  
"a heart attack? Inuyasha, stop, you said, and I quote "now we work into it, you know get excited" and I AM getting excited, I WANT this Inuyasha, I want to be yours, and forever, I WANT to make sure that no matter what, I stay a Takahashi, and from what I've learned about demons, once you mate someone you can't mate another, well unless it's an arranged marriage, but we aren't together because of that, we're together because I love you, and you love me" she said moving her back around just a little bit so her chest was more prominent, hoping to entice Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, do YOU want to stop? because if you do then ok, but I'm ready for you to take me as your mate, everything in our relationship isn't focused on MY happiness, it's about yours too, so, do you WANT to stop?"  
"I-...I just want to know that if we get to third base it won't make your heart give out, that's all, I really care about you Kagome, I wanna keep you safe, even if it means I'm miserable for a little while"  
"Inuyasha, do you really want to wait? not for my sake but for yours"  
"I-..." 'do I?' "no, I just...*sigh* Kagome, do you-I mean are you SURE I'm the guy you want to live with for the rest of your life? we're both so young how-how can you be sure I'm your choice"  
"then how can you be sure I'm YOUR-"  
"because you're all I ever think about Kagome, I honestly can't get you out of my head, it's like...it's like I was born just to be with you"  
"...but-do you want to stop this now?"  
"no, I just...*sigh* I just want to keep you safe Kagome"  
"Inuyasha I'll be fine, I just need to know if you WANT to wait till tomorrow to do this" 'great now I'm not excited anymore'  
"I-...*heavy sigh*...I-"  
"oh, I get it, you want to stop but you don't want to make me feel bad about you not wanting me the same way I want you, I get it" 'he doesn't love me'  
"NO! that's NOT it!"  
"then what is it?!"  
"I just...I want to wait for your safety, ok?"  
"Inuyasha...I'll be-"  
"Kagome"  
"yeah?"  
"I LOVE you, I know you want this, and I do too, but I want to make sure that we both can enjoy the moment together"  
"so you wanna wait?"  
"...yeah"  
"till when?"  
"...tomorrow"  
"ok, I can wait till tomorrow" 'but I REALLY don't want to'  
"thanks Kagome"  
"yeah"  
'she's disappointed...she REALLY wanted me to make love to her, and *groan sigh* and I blew it, she probably doesn't want me to take her anymore...*growls* I gotta keep her happy' "Kagome, how about an hour instead, that way you don't have to wait so long, and I still get to know you'll be ok during it"  
"*smiles* yeah, I like that idea, I really like it"  
"ok" and Inuyasha let Kagome kiss him softly, 'she's happy with that, good'  
"so I'll just put a pajama shirt on for now"  
"why?"  
"Koga might try to come by soon, he usually does"  
"how long till he usually comes by?"  
"about 1 and a half hours from now, why?"  
"we're going to be right in the middle of-"  
"oh yeah"  
"do you want to-"  
"no, you wanted to wait an hour, I can wait one hour, I really don't mind Inuyasha, really I don't mind" she said happily as she rested her head on his bare chest, "oh you're so warm Inuyasha"  
"you want to take a nap?"  
"you mind if I do?"  
"no, I'll wake you up in an hour, ok?"  
"*smiles* ok" and she let him pick her up and lay down with her hold close to him "this good?"  
"almost, just...let me" she said as she rolled over to face him, and snuggled her head into him, "perfect" "ok, sweet dreams"  
"thanks..." and she was fast asleep 'she's so beautiful, and I'm so lucky to have someone like her in my life, a few years ago and I wouldn't have believed any of this to be real, I have a mate, but I don't just have a mate, I have KAGOME as my mate!'  
1 hour later "hey, Kagome, Kagome wake up, it's been an hour"  
"so, you're ready?"  
"the question is are you ready"  
"yeah I'm ready, I'm ready for you to take my innocence from me"  
"*smiles* ok, you wanna work into it?"  
"sure"  
"ok" and he quickly pulled her in closer to him, took off her shirt, and straddled her midsection.  
"OOOHHH, *slow panting*"  
"ready?"  
"uh-huh"  
"ok" and he leaned over kissing her while he grabbed her big, round, arousing mounds in each clawed hand and gently squeezed them one at a time "OOOOOHHHHHHH!" "oh yessss"  
"you like that?"  
"uh-huh" she said as she just laid her head to one side and let him have his way with her body "then you'll love this" he said as he sat up and grabbed the side of one of her mounds of flesh, and licked a claw then drew a swirl on the pile of flesh, and a moment later Kagome had began to moan slightly, because he knew what happened when his saliva come into contact with her skin, it was invigorating the skin, and since Kagome was wanting pleasure and with the way he put the saliva on her skin, it made her arousal all the more enjoyable for her, and then he turned his attention to the other slightly bouncing mound of flesh as her back arched, but once he grabbed hold of it, it stayed still, and again, he licked a claw and drew a swirl on the flesh, making her moan out again "Inuyasha, wha-what did you do?"  
"aroused ya"  
"well don't stop" "oh I like this"  
"well ok then" and he licked a claw again covering it well, then began to draw lines and swirls all over her belly and chest "OHH! why..ohh, why is it feeling like this?"  
"it's just a demon thing"  
"I want more, it feels great, ohhhh."  
"ok" then he bent over and slowly and roughly liked her belly then ran his tongue over one mound, then the other, then between the two, then he heard a sound was pure music to his ears the cry of his mate as his saliva affected her "OOOOHHHH! OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" she moaned out extremely loud, as her back attemped to arch and bend but the weight of Inuyasha didn't let that happen, "more"  
"more?"  
"yeah, more, or you could just take me now"  
"I got an idea" and he got off of her then slowly and teasingly cut off the fabric that was in his way "ohh" "stop teasing me and just get rid of it!"  
"fine" then he grabbed the middle of it and ripped it off "OH!" "what are you going to do with me now?" she asked as she felt him grab her inner thighs and push them apart "doing what you asked, I'm giving you more, and you DID ask for more"  
"but, why right there?"  
"I want to see how it affects you" he said then slowly licked his lips getting himself ready for what he might taste on her, 'but I really want to know how it'll affect me when I do this' he thought getting a good look at the area that was now exposed to him "Inuyasha"  
"yeah?"  
"what do you mean you're giving me more?"  
"you said you want more, and I'm giving you more" he replied as he leaned in and gave the area a good lick "*LOUD GASP* NNNNNYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAOOOOOOH HHH! OH YYEESS! OOOHHHH! OOHH! OH!" she panted out heavily, "again"  
"as you wish" he said running his tongue across the area, but this time he watched her expression change as he hit a small bump, and removed his tongue and gently scratched the same bump "*LOUD PLEASURED GASP* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! YYYEEESSS!" then he stopped scratching, "OOOHHH! OOHH! OH! OH. oh.." "what...was what, you did to me?"  
"I found your pressure point"  
"Inuyasha I don't have- *EYES WIDEN* *PLEASURED YELP* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AOH! OH, OH...oh. oh oh oh yes"  
"see?"  
"fine, just don't scratch, ok?"  
"ok" and he decided if he couldn't play with her by using a claw to invoke her pressure point he'd have to use his demon saliva to help him, and he played with the spot, licking it slowly and roughly, quick short strokes, but then he got the best reaction out of her when he accidentally grazed the bump with a fang, "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GGGGGGOOOODDDDDD!" Kagome yelled as her back arched, and bucked wildly, "please, Inuyasha, I'm ready for you to take now, I want you, I want you in me, I want to feel it-*WILDLY LOUD YELP* OH GOD!"  
'she likes that, ok, might as well make her pop first, I'm not excited enough yet, I'll make her pop then then I'll officially take her as mine'  
"OOHHH INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed out of ecstacy as every muscle in her tensed up, her back arched, her shoulders went as far back as they could, her hands grabbed the headboard as harshly as possible, her toes curled as well, while the rest of her body was so tense that it literally virbated, and then Inuyasha heard her say something he'd never forget "OH YES INUYASHA! PLEASE MAKE LOVE TO ME RIGHT NOW! I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME! OH YES! OOOHHH! PLEASE INUYASHA, MAKE HOT LOVE TO ME RIGHT, NOW! HAVE YOUR WAY WITH MY BODY!" Kagome screamed as she peaked and the next thing Inuyasha knew a white goo came pouring out of her entrance 'what the? she peaked?! already?! and..oh the smell of this stuff is making me dizzy, I-*growling* something is trying...to get out of me' "*BEGINS TO SNARL*"  
"Inuyasha!" "please take me now! ok? Inuyasha?" "Inuyasha?"  
"you're mine" he said a dark gravely tone "Inu-yasha?"  
"yeah, just me" he said she could hear small growls every few seconds and he breathed "are-you...transformed?"  
"scared?"  
"do you want...-"  
"I want you, now"  
"you won't hurt me will you?"  
"never"  
"ok...I trust you" and she relaxed completely, "go on, *long sigh* I'm ready"  
"*smirks and growls happily*" and he grabbed he waist pulled it to him, positioned himself right and slowly put his rock hard member into her getting moans and yelps from her "Inuyasha, I want you, stop teasing"  
"*growls slightly*" and then he went off like a rocket pumping his member in and out of her, and every few seconds, she'd yelp, moan, gasp, or scream out his name, and he loved every second of what he was hearing, until he felt something built up inside of him, but being caught in the moment he ignored it, bucking his hips into hers until a few minutes later that feeling over powered his focus, and he threw back he head and roared out Kagome's name, while she screamed out his name as her entrance became tight around his member. then he stood there panting heavily, then he popped his knuckles hearing an unwelcomed sound, and he also snarled at it viciously, "turn around"  
"Inuyasha, I told you I wanted to lay down for it"  
"trust, me, you'll thank me for this later"  
"o-ok" 'Inuyasha's never bosses me around like that, I'll just ask him about it later' then she yelp in scared surprise as he roughly grabbed her hips dragging her to the edge of the mattress, "Inu-yasha?!"  
"get down"  
"I-I thought it was hands and knees"  
"just lean your back over the mattress," he said in his gravely demonic voice "oh, o-ok" ^Inuyasha? wha-what's happened to you? you never boss me around like this^ Kagome thought as she turned over and got up on her knees but since she knew only her back-end had to stay up, she just laid down for what she was going to experience ^sorry, I...I can't really get a grip on my inner demon now, you'll deal with him for a little while, but don't...worry, as long..*grunting* you don't insult him he won't attack^ ^I-I think Koga's coming^ ^damn it!^ ^will he hurt me if Koga calls him mutt? or starts yelling?^ ^not you, he's too dead set on mating you now^ ^ok, I love you Inuyasha^ ^I love you too Kagome^ "you ready for me?"  
"...uh-huh" Kagome said sounding a little scared "you don't have to be scared"  
"I'm not. I'm ready"  
"here I come"  
"ok" and with that said he resumed what he was doing a minute ago, "*growls seductively* this'll be something you'll remember for the rest of your life Kagome"  
"OOOH" 'crap, I think I can hear Koga picking the lock on the front door'  
"KAGOME! where are you?"  
"what's he doing here?"  
"he ...*gasp* he thinks I'm engaged to him"  
"then I'll show him that you're MINE!" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed her hips and pulled them closer, getting a gasp and a yelp out of her "Inuyasha"  
"what?"  
"please, go faster, I want to reach my peak"  
"ok" but he stopped "Inu-yasha?! I-I asked you to go FASTER, not stop entirely"  
"just a second Kagome" then the next thing she knew was Inuyasha gave her many rough, slow, exciting licks to her area, then played with her fleshy pressure point with his tongue, while she tried to stay quiet intil he went back to inserting his member in her instead of playing with her, "Inu-yasha, please, lick me... hard"  
"*smirks*" and he did just that, but slower, and MUCH HARDER "*LOUD GASP*" 'oh god! why does that feel so good?!'  
"more?"  
"again" and so he licked her again, but this time he also slipped his tongue into her entrance, and began to play with her using that, "ohhh..." "please, Inuyasha, make love me again, I want you to, and besides Koga's coming, I know you like to gloat about me loving you, and what better way then to watch him walk in as you make love to me"  
"*happy growl*" then he gave Kagome one last harsh lick, making sure to graze the bump with a fang "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed letting Koga know where she was "KAGOME!" "you're sa-...*eyes twitch*"  
"what's wrong wolf? you're too late, she's mine! any second now she'll reach her peak, and once I give her the night of her life you can't do a THING about it!"  
"then I'll stop you now!"  
"you...OOOOHHHHH! do so much as take a step closer to-OOOOOOHHHHH INUYASHA! us and I will NEVER speak to you again, and you know that will mean?"  
"I can kill you and she won't stop me!"  
"...yeah" Kagome relucantly agreed, she didn't want to know that she let Inuyasha kill someone who wasn't necessarily evil, "Inuyasha?"  
"yeah?"  
"I'm ready to peak" she said as she turned her head toward Koga as a huge ecstasy blush covered her face and a look of peace and serenity covered her features "*happy growls* you're in for the ride of your life Kagome"  
"the wilder the better"  
"*smirks knowingly*" 'no, not THAT wild! you might kill her!' 'she said the wilder the better, and besides she can take it, trust me, she can' 'how can you be so sure?!' 'just trust me, I can tell' '...fine, but if she so much as-'  
"Inuyasha?" "please hurry! I want-" "OH YESS! INUYASHA! you know..OHH! Koga! you could never, *GASP* get me to let you do KEEP GOING INUYASHA! this with me, the only way I'd EVER, ALMOST THERE INUYASHA! SO CLOSE! is in your wildest dreams, I have had my share of wild dreams, but they were ALL of, INUYASHA! OH YESS! OH YYEESSS! OOHHH OHHH" Kagome yelped as she reached the edge of her peak, "JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE INUYASHA! GO FASTER! I WANT TO FEEL IT RUBBING AGAINST ME!" "I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME SCREAM YOUR NAME AS LOUD AS I CAN! OK INUYASHA? I WANT TO SCREAM OUT OF PURE ECSTASY!" Kagome yelled begging for him to give her a good hard orgasm 'that will haunt me forever' Koga thought as he back out of the room as the girl he has always thought would be his mate, have her innocence taken by someone else "you got it" Inuyasha growled happily  
"OOOOOHHHHHHYYYEEESSSS!" "INUYASHA! OH YOU'RE JUST AS WILD AS I DREAMED YOU'D BE, AND OH I'M LOVING EVERY SECOND OF THIS!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha used his demonic strength to give her the force she was begging for.  
"keh, get ready to be mine, Kagome"  
"OOHHH YES! OH GOD INUYASHA! PLEASE, OHH! MO-MORE!" Kagome gasped, her eyes rolling in to the back of her head  
"gladly!" Inuyasha growled as his mate filled his ego  
'gods, I should have done this a **long** time ago!' Kagome's thoughts were cut short right there, as that next second her eyes shot open, and she screamed reaching her peak, "OH IIIIINNNNNUUUUUYYYYYAAAAASSS SSHHHHHAAAAA!" passion had flooded all of her senses, she had no idea what was happening outside of the room Inuyasha and she were in, nor did she really care, Inuyasha has just taken her virginity, and she his. she kept moaning and yelling his name for the next half hour, until the urge to continue rutting finally left both of their systems, leaving Kagome utterly breathless, yet extremely satisfied, "oh...my...god! that...was...perfect, Inuyasha"  
Inuyasha smiled, he'd have said something, but all he could manage to do was to collapse next to his human lover after leaving the warm dampness of her body, panting heavily, 'who knew I'd be this worn out after rutting'  
"you were worried...for NOTHING! that...experience...was something...I'll always...hold dear to me." Kagome panted, feeling a wave a goosebumps wash over her entire body, "I never...thought I could feel...like this, so utterly...and completely spent...yet...so entirely, and completely...happy, and satisfied..."  
"good" Inuyasha panted as well, "I just can't...believe how tired...I actually am...being a half demon...I always had so much...stamina. I can't remember the last...time I felt so...worn out." Inuyasha held her close, "but I've never been...happier!"  
"heh...I love you Inuyasha" she replied, barely managing to pull the covers over them before snuggling into his still heaving chest, "I always will..."

* * *

**Hope ya liked it. if I get enough reviews asking for more, I'll write another chapter.**

**oh, and if anyone wants something specific, or agrees with someone else's request for something, just put it in a rev. (if you're agreeing with someone else's request, just put their name at the bottom of your rev. with +1 after it)**

**I'll also try to put some more smut in the next chapter**

**R&R PLS!**


End file.
